


Mélo à Fontainebleau

by Marjolys



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of talking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, M/M, calembours douteux, drawings in chapter 2 if you don't read french or don't want to read anyway, débordement d'émotions, no beta we die on the guillotine, trigger warning : monologue chiant, égo surdimensionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjolys/pseuds/Marjolys
Summary: Sade et Arno vont à une dégustation de vin.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Marquis de Sade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'intrigue ne fait pas directement suite à la fic "Le Sommeil de la Raison" dans le sens où l'histoire n'a rien à voir, mais elle s'inscrit dans sa continuité. Cependant il n'est pas absolument nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. 
> 
> Prière de ne pas lire cette fic au premier degré, c'est mieux (parce que ça va assez loin dans le délire) :X
> 
> L'histoire se déroule sur un seul chapitre, le deuxième c'est des petites illustrations que j'ai faites pour m'amuser.

L’air était doux en ce début d’après-midi d’automne à Saumane-de-Vaucluse, dans le Sud de la France. Doux et calme. La brise caressait les pierres ocre des petites maisons perchées et faisait tranquillement danser les pins maritimes perchés sur les hauteurs. Les Saumanais avaient pour beaucoup décidé de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps à l’extérieur, assis en terrasse à boire un verre ou bien flânant dans les rues. Perché au sommet du village, le château était frappé de lumière et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, comme pour permettre à l’imposant édifice de respirer.

Surgissant tout à coup du portail du château, la 2CV mauve du marquis de Sade dévala la rue principale en pétaradant sous les regards blasés des passants, et disparut presque aussitôt hors du village. C’était connu, le marquis avait pour habitude de fuir l’hiver à Saumane, mais passait la majeure partie de l’année à Paris. Pourtant, ces derniers temps les autochtones avaient remarqué que le marquis était présent bien plus que d’habitude. En fait, ils auraient juré que Sade n’avait pratiquement pas quitté le château depuis le printemps dernier. Il descendait toutefois aussi peu souvent au village et chacune de ses apparitions publiques restait un évènement, sujet à tous les potins.

Autre chose que le marquis n’avait d’ailleurs pas quitté depuis plusieurs mois : le jeune homme de la capitale que les Saumanais apercevaient de temps en temps se promener aux alentours, puis remonter au château. Certains avaient pu échanger quelques mots avec lui, c’était un charmant garçon, aimable et serviable. Les vieilles personnes étaient aux anges : le marquis passait donc du temps avec son fils ! D’autres étaient plus circonspects : n’était-ce pas plutôt une conquête ? Mais pas un énième coup d’un soir non, l’élu de son cœur ! Deux hommes ? Grands dieux ! Il paraît que le marquis a même tourné des films por-no-gra-phi-ques, rendez-vous compte ! Oh la la, est-ce que vous pensez qu’il couche avec son propre fils ?? Ces réflexions devenaient décidément abracabrantesques. Les gens retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus y penser, espérant secrètement que le couple descende au village pour faire plus ample connaissance.

— Ne traînons pas, fit Sade au volant de sa petite voiture, nous avons rendez-vous à 15h !

Ses mains gantées de cuir manœuvraient le volant avec assurance. Le marquis avait rangé ses tenues estivales au placard, au profit d’un long manteau bordeaux et d’une écharpe de soie aux motifs floraux, par-dessus un ensemble classique ; chemise et pantalon ajusté. Arno quant à lui portait son éternelle parka bleue à capuche et son écharpe rouge, sur un large pull gris et un jean bleu tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal.

— Vas-tu finir par me dire où nous allons ? demanda le jeune homme en baillant contre sa paume.

— Je t’emmène au château Fontainebleau pour une dégustation de vin.

— A Fontainebleau ? Pour 15h ?? Il aurait fallu partir hier soir !

— Au château Fontainebleau dans le Var, à 1h30 d’ici. Pas le château _de_ Fontainebleau près de Paris !

Arno émit un grognement inarticulé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu’il y avait deux Fontainebleau ? Il connaissait vraiment mal la France en dehors de la région parisienne. Pour lui, il y avait Paris au Nord, Saumane au Sud, point. Et entre les deux, des champs de vignes.

— J’ai tout misé sur notre charme pour nous faire inviter au château cette nuit, du coup je n’ai pas réservé de chambre à l’hôtel.

— L’addition de ton charme et du mien ? Heureusement que moins par moins fait plus, railla Arno. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien rentrer chez nous.

— Non non, pas question ! protesta Sade avec bonne humeur. Profitons de ce week-end pour visiter les environs.

Arno étala ses bras sur le dossier de la banquette et appuya sa tête en arrière, lessivé. Il avait bossé tout le mois de septembre à Paris pour se tenir occupé et maintenir son corps en forme après ces vacances prolongées à Saumane, doublées d’un séjour gastronomique au Japon.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de travailler, tu sais » lui avait dit Sade sur le quai, en attendant avec Arno le train qui devait emmener ce dernier à Paris.

Ils n’avaient pas à se soucier d’argent, c’est vrai… Pas encore.

Le gros de leurs dépenses passait dans le château de Saumane et le Café-théâtre à Paris. Ce dernier était toujours en rénovation et ne leur rapportait pas encore de revenu. De surcroît, Sade ayant mis fin à ses activités de réalisateur de films X, il avait jugé plus prudent de se séparer de la plupart de ses domestiques afin d’alléger leurs charges. Un deuxième salaire n’était donc pas à négliger. Et puis il n’y avait pas que ça. Paris était son chez lui.

« J’en ai besoin. »

Il n’avait pas eu à développer ; Sade l’avait bien compris, et n’avait pas insisté. Sous prétexte de devoir gérer le domaine pratiquement à la force de ses bras, le marquis était resté à Saumane pour s’occuper du château et écrire (depuis leurs vacances au Japon, il avait commencé la rédaction d’un guide sur les curiosités locales). Arno l’avait rejoint par le train dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, pour une petite semaine de congés. Il avait dormi comme un loir et avait bien profité de sa grasse-matinée au lit. Sade l’avait même surpris en préparant lui-même – du moins c’est ce qu’il prétendait – un copieux petit-déjeuner à base de pain perdu, qu’il lui avait apporté sur un plateau, tel un chevalier servant.

« Le week-end prochain, ce sera crêpes » avait promis le marquis, tout fier de ses nouvelles compétences.

Arno avait honoré le plat avec ferveur, accompagné de son compagnon, puis tous deux avaient simplement traîné au lit. Cela étant, il était encore épuisé de sa semaine et laissait volontiers Sade se charger de tout. Le fait est qu’il aurait préféré se faire une petite soirée à deux toute simple, devant un film. Ou un livre. Le marquis lui avait proposé un jour de relire _Le Rouge et le Noir_ ensemble. Tous deux vouaient une grande animosité à l’égard de ce roman – Arno détestait Julien Sorel, Sade supportait moins encore son idolâtrie de Napoléon Bonaparte. Il avait donc semblé au marquis être intéressant de pouvoir commenter et échanger au fur et à mesure de leur lecture. Arno devait l’admettre, l’idée lui avait bien plu.

— Ça ne pouvait pas attendre une semaine ou deux? demanda le jeune homme en bâillant de nouveau.

— Cette dégustation de vin est prévue aujourd’hui à l’occasion des vendanges. C’est un nouveau vignoble bio qui a ouvert récemment ; le propriétaire a retapé un domaine viticole ancestral qui tombait en ruine. Leur cave est à se damner, apparemment : le meilleur du vin provençal, conservé et préservé depuis des siècles, à l’abri du monde extérieur !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire. Donatien et son amour du vin. Depuis qu’ils étaient en couple, le marquis avait tenté de redonner à Arno le goût du bon vin, dégusté avec modération ; une passion cultivée à travers le prisme de l’œnologie, associé à l’art culinaire. Cette éducation était ardue mais le jeune homme s’était pris au jeu. Il était agréable de pouvoir de nouveau profiter de cette boisson sans finir systématiquement la bouteille, la faire suivre de plusieurs autres, et terminer à moitié évanoui par terre comme le misérable pochetron qu’il était.

— Bien, si tu y tiens…

Face au silence de son compagnon, Arno rouvrit un œil et lorgna discrètement vers la gauche. Sade lui lançait un regard pensif, un de ceux qu’aujourd’hui encore le jeune homme était incapable de décrypter.

— Tu verras, dit Sade avec un sourire, ça va te plaire.

— Hm, fit Arno sans conviction.

Il referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les vibrations de la voiture jusqu’à leur destination.

***

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du château par la jolie route de Monfort-sur-Agent, qui longe la rivière au creux de la vallée. Un large mur séparait le domaine de la route et affichait en grosses lettres d’or métalliques et clinquantes : « CHATEAU FONTAINEBLEAU ».

Sade passa l’arche en pierres ocres, freina au tout dernier moment devant le hall d’accueil et la 2CV dérapa dans un crissement de pneu, effrayant au passage un jeune employé qui fit un bond de panique.

— Toujours à vouloir te rendre intéressant, râla affectueusement Arno en sortant de la voiture.

— Ça t’oblige à faire attention à moi, rétorqua Sade avec un sourire goguenard.

— Bonjour messieurs, les salua l’inconnu d’un air pincé.

A peine plus âgé qu’Arno, brun et pas très grand, il se tenait bien droit et paraissait sûr de lui. Il avait un nez busqué, long et étroit, et une petite bouche qui lui donnaient un peu l’air d’un rongeur, sans rendre son visage disgracieux pour autant ; au contraire ses traits étaient plutôt fins et distingués. Vêtu d’un classique costume cravate sombre sur une chemise blanche, il était armé d’un classeur qu’il ouvrit en grand, découvrant une longue liste de noms dont certains étaient cochés.

— Puis-je prendre vos noms ?

— De Sade.

Arno sentit des papillons lui chatouiller agréablement le ventre. _Ils_ étaient les de Sade. Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, du fait d’entrer en union civile ou même de se pacser. Bah ! Tout le monde aurait pris la réservation en donnant uniquement son propre nom. Il imaginait n’importe quoi.

— … Nous sommes Arno et Donatien de Sade, conclut le marquis haut et fort.

Le cœur d’Arno fit un triple salto. Sade lui adressa un large sourire dénué de toute malice. Non, clairement le marquis ne prenait pas cela au sérieux, inutile d’en faire toute une histoire.

L’employé baissa gravement les yeux sur sa liste, cocha cérémonieusement une ligne d’un geste ample et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

— Soyez les bienvenus. Je me nomme Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte, et mon rôle est de vous accueillir en ces lieux.

Sa voix et son ton rappelaient un acteur de théâtre, portés dans le dramatisme et la démesure. On aurait dit qu’à tout moment il allait prononcer une tirade digne d’une tragédie de Racine, dégainer une épée et se transpercer le cœur avec.

— En revanche, poursuivit-il en fronçant le nez, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre automobile devant l’entrée. Je vous prierais de la mettre au parking prévu à cet effet à l’extérieur du château.

Si son discours était des plus polis, le regard qu’il adressait au marquis voulait plus certainement dire : « Tu dégages ta caisse papy ou c’est toi qui dégages. »

Le marquis lui renvoya une moue dédaigneuse – _le combat des snobs_ , pensa Arno avec amusement – mais c’est avec son plus beau sourire de crocodile qu’il lui répondit :

— Mes plus plates excuses. Je vais la déplacer immédiatement.

Ce qui là aussi signifiait plutôt : « Attention à ne pas te trouver devant mes roues, gringalet ». Il remonta dans la 2CV et fit marche arrière.

— Une voiture chez nous ! se lamenta Bernadotte à voix basse. Dans ce domaine si préservé…

— Vous êtes le propriétaire ? se renseigna Arno.

— Nullement ! Le domaine appartient à Monsieur Léon Belmaison, d’Ajaccio. Je ne suis qu’un modeste employé, rien de plus.

— Allons-nous le rencontrer ?

— Bien sûr, c’est lui qui vous fera l’honneur de vous faire la visite.

Bernadotte commença à pianoter nerveusement sur son classeur, comme pour libérer de la pression.

— Un problème ? demanda prudemment Arno.

— Ah, monsieur ! Voyez-vous, lui et moi travaillions tous les deux dans le domaine du vin autrefois. Nous étions de même rang, mais Lé…Monsieur Belmaison a racheté ce domaine et s’est ainsi élevé au-dessus de moi. Il a toutefois eu la bonté de me prendre à son service. Je lui sers d’intendant, de secrétaire, de chef d’équipe… entre autres. Nous étions deux à nous occuper des affaires du domaine, auprès de lui : Mademoiselle Désirée Clay et moi. L’harmonie régnait entre nous, puis les choses ont commencé à devenir… tendues.

 _Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me raconter votre vie_ , pensa Arno avec une grimace.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Savez-vous ce qu’est l’amour ?

— L’amour ? répéta Arno, pris de court. Eh bien, oui.

— Dans ce cas, vous comprendriez certainement. Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Désirée et moi… Mais je ne puis vous en parler, cela m’est trop pénible ! Aaah, que la vie est cruelle !

L’employé porta une main à son front et détourna la tête, comme pour appuyer encore davantage sa détresse. On aurait dit que le pauvre homme allait s’évanouir. Arno regretta toutes les fois où il avait accusé Sade d’en faire des caisses. Les yeux de Bernadotte firent un discret va-et-vient de côté, puis se refermèrent aussitôt, mine de rien.

— Veuillez rejoindre la cour, dit-il d’un ton redevenu sec, Monsieur Belmaison va vous y retrouver.

Arno n’eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Bernadotte s’éloignait d’un pas rapide, apparemment en proie à d’indicibles tourments. A ce moment revint le marquis, que l’employé avait donc dû repérer de loin.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ? demanda ce dernier en observant l’homme s’éloigner la tête dans les mains, et poussant des râles de douleur.

— Sincèrement, je n’en ai aucune idée. Nous parlions du propriétaire du domaine, et soudainement Bernadotte a fait une crise d’amour, ou quoi que ce fût.

— Cette diva n’est donc pas le propriétaire ? Je respire.

— Non, c’est un certain Léon Belmaison, un Corse.

Sade plissa dangereusement les yeux.

— La Corse… répéta-t-il lentement.

Devinant le cheminement des pensées de son compagnon, Arno passa en hâte une main sous son bras et l’entraina vers la cour du château, où il lui apprit que le viticulteur devait les retrouver. Une dizaine de personnes s’était déjà amassée dans le vaste espace carré, ceint par les différents corps de logis de pierres grises et ocres.

Bernadotte réapparut peu après, liste en main. Il comptabilisa chaque personne du bout de son stylo puis, satisfait, partit vers ce qui devait être la partie du château où résidait le propriétaire : une large porte vitrée, encadrée de fenêtres similaires, surplombait un parvis de quelques marches. Il ne les gravit pas ; la porte était ouverte et il se contenta de se pencher en avant pour lancer quelques mots inintelligibles vers l’intérieur.

Bientôt émergea du château un homme à la posture très raide et digne, mains croisées derrière le dos, bombant le torse tel le prince régnant sur son royaume. Il était vêtu d’un manteau gris d’où dépassaient un pantalon clair et des bottes noires. Tout comme Bernadotte, il devait être âgé d’une petite trentaine d’années. Il était brun, mince et ne dépassait pas le mètre 70. Son visage vallonné aux traits réguliers était marqué par un nez aquilin et un menton volontaire. Il fit à Arno l’effet d’une espèce de rapace, puissant et redoutable malgré son petit gabarit. Au pied des marches, Bernadotte le contemplait avec une sorte d’admiration mêlée de crainte respectueuse.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et discutèrent à voix basse quelques instants, semblant régler les derniers détails. Les invités continuaient de discuter calmement entre eux, et Belmaison se mit à passer parmi eux afin d’échanger de brèves salutations et de serrer quelques mains. Beaucoup de mains, à vrai dire. La plupart des gens présents étaient habillés de façon stricte et professionnelle, et Arno les suspecta de faire partie du monde de la viticulture. Cette visite n’était pas seulement à destination des curieux, c’était aussi une opération commerciale stratégiquement mise en place.

Le regard de Belmaison rencontra par hasard celui d’Arno, et se fit étrangement acéré. Il se pencha à l’oreille de Bernadotte pour lui demander quelque chose puis se dirigea de son pas raide vers le couple, les regarda l’un après l’autre – il dû légèrement lever le menton pour capter les yeux de Sade – et se décida par tendre la main à ce dernier.

— Messieurs… de Sade, si je ne me trompe ? demanda l’homme d’une voix de baryton, modulée par un léger accent corse chantant. De Saumane ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Sade avec réserve.

Le poignée de main qu’échangèrent le viticulteur et le marquis fut plus que brève. En revanche, Belmaison refusa de lâcher Arno lorsqu’il le gratifia à son tour d’une poignée de main ferme et assurée.

— Magnifique château, commenta le viticulteur sans plus regarder le marquis. C’est un honneur de vous compter parmi nos invités.

Il semblait scanner Arno de ses yeux ambrés. Mal à l’aise, celui-ci marmonna un « tout le plaisir est pour nous » en essayant d’extirper discrètement sa main de l’étreinte du Corse sans paraître impoli. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut le visage de Sade figé dans une expression calculatrice, pour ne pas dire hostile – il bombardait littéralement le viticulteur d’ondes négatives. Ça commençait bien. Le marquis allait peut-être être celui qui passerait la moins bonne journée, en fin de compte.

— Je dois avouer que j’ignore totalement quel est votre domaine d’activité, cela dit, poursuivit Belmaison sans quitter Arno des yeux.

— Je suis écrivain, répondit Sade, et Arno est…

— Prestataire de services, termina ce dernier d’un ton guindé.

— Je vois, commenta le viticulteur qui ne voyait probablement rien du tout.

Belmaison lâcha finalement prise et, adressant un léger sourire à Arno, s’excusa auprès des deux hommes et repartit au centre de la cour carrée.

— Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas directement dit que tu étais garde du corps ? Là, il va croire que tu es stripteaseur ou prostitué, ricana le marquis.

Arno haussa les épaules, encore agacé d’avoir été prisonnier de la poigne de cet étrange Corse.

— Je ne vais pas lui déballer mon CV. Et toi alors, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais réalisateur de films pornos, à la base.

— Tactique militaire, mon cher. Je ne veux pas le mettre dans de mauvaises dispositions ; à défaut de nous prêter une chambre pour la nuit, qu’il nous laisse au moins camper dans son jardin. Lui et son petit copain n’ont pas l’air d’être le genre à faire la nouba tous les samedis soir.

Comme Arno ouvrait la bouche pour répéter à Sade qu’ils n’avaient qu’à rentrer chez eux après la visite, Belmaison leva les mains pour demander le silence et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

— Cher visiteurs, c’est un plaisir de vous recevoir en ces lieux ! clama l’homme d’une voix puissante qui capta aussitôt toute l’assemblée. Vous vous trouvez aujourd’hui sur le tout premier vignoble biodynamique de France. Et par « premier », j’entends bien évidemment le meilleur.

 _Ça promet_. Arno lorgna vers son compagnon. Un sourire amusé commençait à se redessiner sur son visage. Le viticulteur poursuivit, embrassant le paysage alentour d’un vaste geste des bras :

— Nous sommes ici en plein cœur de la Provence verte. Un territoire préservé et idyllique, bordé de forêts mais baigné de lumière.

_Quel poète, ce Belmaison._

— Ce domaine de 150 hectares, dont 27 hectares de vignes, s’enracine sur un terroir singulier constitué de « pélites rouges », terre savoureuse riche en arômes, qui confère au vin une complexité et un caractère uniques (Arno étouffa un bâillement). La physionomie des lieux, en amphithéâtre, accentue ce phénomène en faisant bénéficier aux vignes d’un microclimat frais. Il permet de préserver toute la finesse, la fraîcheur et l’équilibre d’expression propre aux grands vins de Provence.

Arno n’avait pas même encore bu qu’il était déjà soûlé. N’écoutant plus que d’une oreille, il se mit à observer distraitement le décor autour de lui. Le château était d’architecture médiévale avec des parties renaissantes, comme c’était le cas à Saumane et dans la plupart des châteaux français. Il n’y avait pas d’élément de décoration dans la vaste cour, seulement des pavés découpant des formes géométriques au sol, alternant avec des zones de terre sablonneuse, et deux ou trois bancs de pierres adossés aux murs. Arno prit distraitement conscience de la présence de Bernadotte aux côtés de son patron et se demanda où se trouvait cette femme à laquelle il avait fait allusion… _Désirée_. Il avait utilisé le passé en parlant d’elle, probablement car elle ne travaillait plus avec eux. Y avait-il eu dispute entre les uns et les autres ? Histoires de cœur ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Belmaison. Emporté par sa passion, sa voix grave s’élevait au fur et à mesure de son discours :

— … Le Château Fontainebleau, c'est un terroir qui a longtemps été oublié, une terre délaissée. Mais grâce à moi, le potentiel de ce lieu a pu renaître de ses cendres !

Il leva carrément les bras en signe de victoire et la foule eut un petit temps de réaction avant de se mettre à applaudir poliment. Belmaison fronça les sourcils ; il semblait en attendre plus.

Le marquis lança un « BRAVO ! » dont le cynisme n’échappa pas au producteur de vin, qui baissa aussitôt les bras et raidit davantage sa posture, si tant est que se fut possible. Sade était pratiquement hilare.

— Avant de commencer la visite de la cave, avez-vous des questions ? demanda l’hôte des lieux en reprenant contenance.

Sade leva la main.

— Oui ? fit Belmaison avec espoir.

— Où sont les toilettes ?

Toute l’énergie du viticulteur retomba d’un coup ; ses épaules s’affaissèrent et son regard devint aussi vide que celui d’un poisson mort. Il répondit platement :

— La petite porte en bois au rez-de-chaussée, le bâtiment juste derrière vous.

Il invita le reste du groupe à le suivre et la petite bande partit à la suite du producteur vers une porte légèrement enfoncée dans le sol, laissant Arno et Sade plantés seuls au milieu de la cour.

— Eh bien ? fit le marquis à son compagnon comme celui-ci faisait mine de l’attendre. Allons-y !

— Tu ne vas pas aux toilettes ?

Sade haussa les épaules avec un petit air faussement innocent qui cachait en réalité, Arno ne le savait que trop bien, une intense et mesquine satisfaction.

— J’ai seulement dit ça pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

— Tu es impossible, râla Arno.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de lui adresser un petit sourire complice. Belmaison avait l’air d’être un personnage sacrément imbu de lui-même et Arno ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à le taquiner un peu.

Sade désigna un banc du menton.

— Je vais tout de même m’asseoir quelques instants, si tu le veux bien. Je n’en peux déjà plus d’écouter jacasser ce petit bonhomme, j’ai besoin d’une pause.

A nouveau le sentiment était réciproque, Arno devait bien l’admettre. Cela le dissuada de faire une blague sur le fait que Sade devenait vieux.

— Je t’attends ?

— Non, vas-y, inutile de ralentir le groupe.

Arno trouva bizarre cette réponse, venant de Sade.

— Nous pourrions jeter un œil aux vignes après la visite ? proposa le jeune homme. Et nous promener dans le coin ?

— Je pensais que tu voudrais partir au plus vite, sourit le marquis.

— Maintenant que nous sommes là, répondit Arno en lui rendant son sourire. Il fait beau et l’endroit est joli. Bon, à tout de suite.

Ils s’adressèrent mutuellement un petit geste de la main et partirent chacun de leur côté. Passée la porte qu’avait emprunté le groupe, Arno descendit un escalier de pierres qui s’enfonçait dans un sous-sol austère et sombre aux mur de pierre et de terre brute. En bas, le viticulteur continuait inlassablement à parler du domaine – ou plutôt de la façon dont il l’avait « glorieusement » remis à neuf. Arno eut à nouveau la sensation d’être scruté par les yeux d’aigle du Corse lorsque ce dernier finit par le repérer derrière la foule. Bernadotte quant à lui restait stoïquement planté à côté de son patron avec un air digne.

Arno resta en retrait et bon gré mal gré écouta le viticulteur poursuivre son monologue infernal.

— … Notre cave exceptionnelle nous permet en effet de nous affirmer comme le premier producteur de vin non seulement en France mais bientôt dans l’Europe entière ! Par ailleurs, nous commerçons naturellement avec les Etats-Unis…

Arno fronça un sourcil. A l’entendre, on aurait dit que Belmaison n’ambitionnait qu’à une chose, dominer le marché mondial du vin. Et Sade mettait des plombes ! Sans doute était-il déjà en train de commencer à relire _le Rouge et le noir_.

— Monsieur de Sade ! appela alors Bernadotte au loin, tirant le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

Ah, enfin de retour! Pourtant en se tournant Arno eut la surprise de voir que c’était vers lui que l’hôte d’accueil se précipitait. Il avait déjà oublié cette histoire de nom. Il enregistra distraitement que Belmaison avait finalement cessé de jacasser et que les convives s’étaient mis à discuter entre eux. C’était plutôt bon signe.

— Monsieur de Sade, reprit nerveusement l’employé une fois planté devant Arno, savez-vous où se trouve votre père ? Nous allons bientôt commencer la dégustation.

Les yeux d’Arno s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il devait probablement ressembler à une tomate lorsqu’il bafouilla que le marquis n’était pas son p...

— Me voilà, coupa Sade en surgissant derrière Bernadotte comme un diable de sa boîte.

— Parfait, fit l’employé en fronçant le nez. Veuillez ne plus vous séparer du groupe à présent, nous allons entrer dans une zone à accès réservé.

Bernadotte retourna illico au fond de la salle, sortit un gros trousseau de clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla une grille en fer forgé. Il s’effaça pour laisser passer son maître et prit docilement sa suite. Le groupe les suivit mais Arno fit volte-face vers son compagnon, suspectant quelque entourloupe.

— Tu as pris ton temps, lui dit-il sur un ton vaguement accusateur.

— J’ai été faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Oh, juste un coup d’œil par les fenêtres. Cossu.

Le jeune homme n’en crut pas ses oreilles ; il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Donatien.

— Oui, mon cœur ? répondit Sade tout sourire.

— Tu es allé reluquer la maison de Belmaison.

— Oh !!! s’exclama Sade, choqué. Il fallait dire « la _belle_ maison de Belmaison », voyons ! Je suis déçu, je pensais t’avoir inculqué les bonnes valeurs.

Arno se pinça l’arête du nez. S’il suspectait que la petite visite de Sade ne s’était pas limitée à un « coup d’œil », il se retint de faire la remarque que s’introduire ainsi chez les gens était puni par la loi ; lui-même avait pénétré dans des endroits où il n’avait pas été invité, dans le cadre de son travail à l’agence de protection. Unity Protect étant réputée avant tout pour son efficacité, ses méthodes étaient loin d’être irréprochables.

Par ailleurs, le marquis avait raison.

Il aurait _dû_ dire « la belle maison de Belmaison ». Le jeu de mot était si simple, si efficace, et il avait raté cette occasion en or ! Il avait honte de lui.

— Pourquoi avoir fait ça? reprit Arno en promettant intérieurement de se rattraper pour le calembour.

— Par curiosité, surtout. Et puis, il fallait que j’en sache plus sur ce type. Je ne l’aime pas.

— A ce point ?

Mis à part cette propension à l’égocentrisme, Belmaison aurait pourtant pu plaire à Sade : il était volontaire, dynamique, éco-responsable et, plus important, produisait du vin de qualité – ce dernier point exigeant évidemment d’être confirmé.

— Tu n’as pas remarqué comme il en pince pour toi ? Il te fait de l’œil !

Arno en resta coi. Comment diable Sade pouvait-il prendre ces mitraillages au laser pour des œillades séductrices ? L’idée était si aberrante qu’Arno ne savait pas s’il devait se fâcher, s’attendrir ou l’ignorer. Il choisit de balayer ses appréhensions par la réponse la plus logique et évidente :

— Tu te fais des idées.

— A d’autres. Dès que j’en ai l’occasion, je le noie dans une cuve de sa piquette.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

— C’est donc un prétexte pour te rapprocher du vin !

— Très drôle ! Je préfèrerais renoncer à boire, pourvu qu’il ne t’approche pas.

— Je suis assez grand pour repousser ses avances, il me semble, s’adoucit Arno.

Il embrassa la joue de son compagnon pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Sade lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

— Comme j’ai de la chance d’avoir un fils aussi aimant et attentionné, murmura-t-il d’un ton malicieux.

Arno accueillit la remarque d’un soupir agacé. Pas question de poursuivre dans cette direction.

— Et alors, comment as-tu trouvé l’intérieur ? demanda-t-il tout de même par curiosité.

Sade haussa les épaules avec une moue hautaine.

— Inférieur à Saumane, dit-il comme une évidence.

Arno se fit un devoir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, il se dirigea vers la porte en fer qui s’enfonçait dans les ténèbres humides de la cave troglodyte, Sade sur ses talons. Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu’à déboucher sur une vaste salle éclairée par des chandeliers, aux murs couverts de présentoirs remplis de bouteilles. Au centre étaient disposés plusieurs tonneaux dressés faisant office de tables, sur lesquels étaient posés de nombreux verres à pied.

Le maître des lieux se tenait sur une sorte de minuscule estrade au fond de la pièce – probablement un cageot retourné – et trouvait, Dieu savait comment, de nouvelles choses à dire sur la production du domaine. Ça n’en finissait donc pas. Certains couples s’étaient resserrés pour se tenir chaud et Arno se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer.

— Mon garçon, glissa le marquis à l’oreille d’Arno, donne donc le bras à ton vieux père.

— Ah non ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce petit jeu.

Mais il faisait frisquet dans la cave. Après quelques minutes à trembloter de froid, Arno finit par passer son bras autour de celui de son compagnon en maugréant. Sade était aux anges.

Les minutes passèrent à une lenteur insupportable, égrenées par le discours ponctué d’éclats de voix de Belmaison. Peu importe, cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu’Arno n’écoutait plus. « Arno de Sade » s’était réimposé à son esprit et tournait à présent furieusement en boucle dans sa tête. Ça sonnait plutôt bien.

— A quoi penses-tu ? chuchota le marquis à son oreille.

— Quand est-ce qu’on va enfin boire ? Voilà qui nous réchaufferait.

Sade émit un petit ricanement approbateur.

— Je pourrais simuler une crise de démence sénile et tu en profiterais pour voler quelques bonnes bouteilles. Les crus les plus vieux sont probablement ceux placés tout en bas des présentoirs. Après, rien ne dit que ce soient les meilleurs, mais il y a plus de chances.

— L’argent déborde de tes poches et tu envisages de voler du vin à un producteur indépendant ?

— Nous pourrions le partager avec des pauvres ?

— Tu connais des pauvres ? rétorqua Arno, incrédule.

— Avec toi, ça fait un.

Cela lui valut un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Sade feignit un râle digne d’un animal sauvage en train d’agoniser – quelques uns des visiteurs jetèrent des coups d’œil apeurés vers le marquis, tandis que Belmaison haussa ostensiblement la voix – puis il reprit comme si rien ne s’était passé :

— De toute façon, ce type est insupportable.

— Il est particulier mais pas antipathique, statua Arno pour toute défense.

— A peine. Monsieur « té monh ving c’est le meilleureuh ving de la terreuh », fit-il en singeant un accent méridional totalement cliché.

Arno retint de justesse un petit gloussement.

— Mais il respecte la nature, insista-t-il tout de même par principe. Ça devrait te plaire !

— Uniquement parce qu’il peut en tirer profit, tout en se donnant une bonne image. Celle d’un homme admirable et respectable, supérieur aux autres. Tout ça c’est de l’esbroufe. Tu entends comme il aime s’écouter parler ?

— Ça… admit Arno avec un petit sourire en coin. Encore plus que toi.

— Exactement ! Ça veut tout dire.

— VOUS ME LE DITES SI JE VOUS DERANGE !! leur parvint la voix furieuse de Belmaison à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Cette fois, c’est la foule entière qui se retourna vers eux, les jugeant du regard et échangeant des mots à voix basse. Bernadotte leur jeta également un regard outré. Si Arno était sincèrement embarrassé, Sade sembla ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de cette attention involontaire.

— Excusez-nous ! s’empressa de lancer Arno en retour, penaud.

Sade se contenta de renvoyer le regard assassin du viticulteur, un petit rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

— Vraiment Donatien, poursuivit Arno tout bas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu qu’on vienne si tu as décidé de détester et Bernadotte et Belmaison.

— Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j’allais les détester avant de venir, plaida Sade. En tout cas, je te jure que je suis prêt de tout mon cœur à adorer leur vin s’il est aussi bon qu’ils le disent. Espérons qu’ils aient la bonté de nous laisser enfin y goûter.

Il roula dramatiquement les yeux en direction du viticulteur qui s’était (incroyable mais vrai) remis à parler, tout en continuant à les foudroyer du regard. Arno ne put s’empêcher de glisser à l’oreille de son compagnon :

— Ecoutons attentivement, il y a peut-être un questionnaire à remplir à la fin.

— Et seuls ceux ayant la moyenne auraient le droit à la dégustation ? Mon Dieu, j’espère bien que non.

— Faut-il que la situation soit désespérée pour que tu invoques Dieu, sourit Arno.

— Je suis bien obligé de me rabattre sur lui ; mon meilleur atout se trouve déjà auprès de moi, prisonnier du même Enfer.

Une agréable bouffée de chaleur monta au visage d’Arno. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le bras de son compagnon et lui offrit un sourire emplit de tendresse.

— … L’une des particularités du domaine est son incroyable diversité des sols, poursuivait inlassablement Belmaison. On y trouve principalement des tufs, propices aux blancs, des argiles calcaires classiques, et les pélites rouges dont je vous ai déjà parlé, riches en oxyde de fer, très structurants pour les vins rouges de garde dont nous faisons grand cas ici.

 _Du rouge ?_ Arno redressa machinalement la tête.

Le viticulteur adressa un geste à Bernadotte qui aussitôt extirpa une bouteille du présentoir et la débouchonna. Enfin !

— Jean-Baptiste va à présent vous faire goûter un vin rouge, cuvée Château Fontainebleau, 45% Cabernet Sauvignon, 55% Syrat… 

Bernadotte passa parmi les invités pour faire le service. Droit comme un piquet sur la petite estrade, Belmaison l’observait mais n’esquissait pas un geste pour l’aider. Au moins, il ne mentait pas sur la qualité de sa production, songea Arno comme le vin envahissait enfin son palais et ses sens. Après cet interminable purgatoire, ce nectar avait le goût du paradis.

— N’oublie pas de recracher, glissa Arno à l’oreille de Sade comme Bernadotte ouvrait à présent une bouteille de blanc moelleux.

— Méfie-toi, répondit Sade sur un ton doucereux, je pourrais bien être tenté de n’acheter _que_ du vin blanc.

— Il risque de finir coupé à l’eau...

Cela lui valut un regard outré de la part de Sade.

— Mauvais garçon, répondit-il d’un ton faussement vexé.

Arno reposa son verre sur le tonneau le plus proche et vint presser les épaules de son compagnon.

— Tu sais quoi, aujourd’hui c’est moi qui offre.

— En quel honneur ? sourit Sade, surpris.

— Ça me fait plaisir. Vois ça comme un geste symbolique.

La dégustation se poursuivit. Ils eurent droit à du rouge, du rosé, du blanc de différentes catégories. Tous excellents, il fallait bien le dire, ce qui ne rendit pas le choix facile. Quand après de longues tergiversations les deux hommes firent leur sélection – en espérant que tout puisse tenir dans la petite voiture – Belmaison n’était plus en vue. Ils se renseignèrent auprès de Bernadotte qui prenait à présent les commandes dans un coin de la pièce, toujours armé de son stylo et d’un classeur. S’il avait tout du faire-valoir de Belmaison, une chose au moins était certaine : le viticulteur lui accordait sa confiance.

— C’est à _moi_ qu’il faut s’adresser pour commander – et Arno crut entendre une légère emphase sur le mot « moi ». Mais c’est monsieur Belmaison qui encaisse. Etes-vous si pressé de nous quitter ?

L’employé les toisaient avec une visible hostilité. Sade et Arno échangèrent un regard ébahi puis baissèrent les yeux sur Bernadotte.

— Ne seriez-vous pas un peu impertinent, jeune homme ? asséna le marquis avec une supériorité toute paternaliste. Le client est roi, ce qui fait de vous notre serviteur. Alors contentez-vous de prendre notre commande et épargnez-nous vos remarques mesquines.

L’espace d’un instant, Arno crut que Bernadotte allait pleurer. Ou bien enfoncer son stylo dans la jugulaire du marquis, ou les deux. Au lieu de ça il rougit furieusement et répondit, vexé :

— Si vous n’appréciez pas notre compagnie, vous n’avez qu’à aller chercher M. Belmaison vous-mêmes. Il est remonté.

— J’y vais, dit Arno à Sade. Nous chargerons la voiture puis nous pourrons nous balader.

Son compagnon approuva d’un petit signe de tête.

— Je vais tout de même continuer à goûter le vin, ce serait bête de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Arno roula les yeux et s’engouffra dans l’étroit couloir donnant vers la sortie. Il n’aimait guère la tournure que prenaient les choses avec Bernadotte ; certes le personnage était un peu exubérant mais il n’était pas méchant, et Arno n’avait pas envie de se faire détester de lui. Il paraissait triste, au fond. De toute évidence quelque chose le tracassait avec son patron et Arno aurait bien voulu savoir quoi, afin – c’était idiot – de tenter de l’aider.

En émergeant enfin à la lumière du jour, Arno aperçut vite Belmaison qui montait les quelques marches donnant sur la grande porte vitrée du château.

— Monsieur Belmaison ! appela Arno en se dirigeant vers lui.

— Monsieur de Sade, le héla le viticulteur en retour (et cela ne lui sembla même plus bizarre. A vrai dire, il s’y habituait très vite). La dégustation a-t-elle été à votre convenance ?

S’immobilisant à contrapposto sur le perron, une main enfoncée dans l’ouverture de son manteau, il apparaissait tel un prince ou un empereur accueillant un sujet en son palais.

— Votre cave est remarquable, répondit honnêtement Arno. Serait-il possible de régler ? Nous voulions profiter de cette belle journée pour nous balader dans le coin.

— Bien sûr, vous avez bien raison ! Vous êtes libre de vous promener dans le domaine, si vous le souhaitez ; j’encourage d’ailleurs tous les visiteurs à le faire. Voulez-vous prendre un thé à l’intérieur en attendant votre père ?

Arno hésita une seconde. Ça n’allait pas plaire à son compagnon. En même temps, s’il devait se soumettre à des crises de jalousie imaginaires…

— Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Il le suivit jusqu’à un vaste et lumineux salon. Franchement, le décor qui s’offrait à lui n’avait rien à envier à Saumane. L’espace transpirait le luxe façon XVIIIème siècle, mêlé d’éléments plus modernes qui s’harmonisaient pourtant avec l’ensemble. Tout à fait le genre de Sade – pas étonnant qu’il ait détesté ; Belmaison était un homme de goût.

Le viticulteur lui désigna un fauteuil Louis XVI et lui-même s’assit sur un siège identique à ses côtés.

— Permettez-moi de vous parler franchement… Monsieur Dorian.

Instantanément Arno se figea, méfiant.

— Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé, fit Belmaison en se recalant au fond de son siège, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J’ai mis un temps à réaliser à cause du nom _de Sade_ … « Dorian » est-il un alias ? Mais j’avais vu votre photo dans la liste des employés de Unity Protect, et je n’oublie jamais un visage. Eh oui, j’ai moi-même eu recourt aux services de cette agence lorsque je travaillais à Paris naguère.

— Vous avez l’œil, monsieur Belmaison, et une sacrée mémoire. Pourtant vous avez un coup de retard : je ne travaille plus pour eux.

Le viticulteur fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

— Vous n’êtes plus garde du corps ?

— Si, mais à mon compte.

— Encore mieux. Où vivez-vous actuellement ?

Arno hésita une fraction de seconde.

— Saumane-de-Vaucluse.

Belmaison hocha la tête.

—Vous y vivez avec votre père, j’imagine, dans son château ? Parfait ; le village est charmant et tout proche d’ici. Voyez-vous, il nous arrive d’avoir des intrus inopportuns. De simples voleurs, des jaloux ou encore d’odieux paysans réfractaire à l’agriculture biologique ; de fieffés arriérés, en somme ! Je cherche donc quelqu’un qui pourrait surveiller la maison, le domaine et veiller à ma sécurité.

— Cela fait beaucoup pour un seul homme.

— Ce ne sont pas des attaques récurrentes, loin de là. Vous seriez là avant tout en tant qu’arme de dissuasion, tout en sachant que je pourrais compter sur vous en cas de réel problème. Et vous ne seriez pas tout seul : Jean-Baptiste vous assisterait pour tout ce qui concerne la logistique. A terme, j’aimerais vous voir tous les deux à la tête d’une petite équipe efficace et redoutable.

Effectivement, cela pourrait lui permettre de continuer à travailler en s’évitant des allers-retours Paris-Saumane. Il pourrait rester tous les jours de la semaine avec Sade, dîner et dormir ensemble tous les soirs. L’offre avait de quoi être alléchante.

— Je vous promets d’y réfléchir, Monsieur Belmaison.

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi…

— LEOOOON !!!

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête de concert pour découvrir Bernadotte, échevelé, débarquer dans le salon en hurlant.

— Jean-Baptiste, dit froidement Belmaison en reposant sa tasse, un rictus agacé aux lèvres. Que t’arrive-t-il encore ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? lui asséna son employé, le visage en sueur.

— Pardon ?

Belmaison sembla sincèrement perdu. Devant cette réaction probablement non anticipée, Bernadotte se mit à rougir de confusion. Son regard passa de son patron à Arno, tout autant abasourdi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? répéta le garçon avec moins d’assurance mais tout autant de détresse.

— Nous sommes simplement en train de discuter, expliqua sèchement Belmaison. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ni pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

— Je, j’ai cru que… bafouilla Bernadotte.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se força à se calmer. Immobiles dans leurs sièges, les deux hommes attendirent la suite sans quitter Bernadotte des yeux.

— Cette situation ne peut plus durer, Léon ! reprit-il avec plus d’assurance. Je dois te dire ce que j’ai sur le cœur.

— Jean-Baptiste, répéta le viticulteur, je n’ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

Sa voix glaciale fit l’effet du couperet s’abattant sur le jeune employé, qui vacilla mais tint bon :

— C’est important, écoute ! Désirée et moi, nous avons…

A la mention de ce prénom, l’attitude de Belmaison changea du tout au tout ; il devint rouge de colère et brusquement se leva de son siège, renversant de la vaisselle au passage. Arno se ratatina dans le sien, les yeux comme des soucoupes. En se concentrant bien, peut-être parviendrait-il à se téléporter hors de la pièce. A Saumane, à Paris, ou même dans les toilettes, qui sait.

— Quoi, Désirée ?! tonna le viticulteur. Qu’y a-t-il à dire sur Désirée ?? Tu me l’as volée ! Que dis-je, ensorcelée ! Du jour au lendemain elle ne parlait plus que des « cuisses merveilleuses de mon Bernadotte adoré » ! Elle m’a quitté pour toi, mais je t’ai pardonné par égard pour notre longue amitié ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !! Le cas Désirée, c’est terminé !!!

Que de rimes en « é »… Ah oui décidément, Belmaison était un poète ! Dans un monde sensé, lui et Sade auraient dû être les meilleurs amis du monde. Arno arrivait même à se les imaginer se tenant par la main, sautillant joyeusement dans un champ de marguerites.

Tel un mauvais acteur de boulevard, Bernadotte porta les mains à sa poitrine et prit un air douloureux.

— C’est fini, elle et moi !! Elle m’a quitté pour un culturiste.

— AH ! railla Belmaison en bombant le torse. Tu parles d’un grand amour !

— Nous nous sommes fourvoyés. Ça n’allait pas entre nous, et je n’arrêtais pas de penser à…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Le viticulteur fronça un sourcil inquisiteur. Arno sirota une gorgée de thé. Bernadotte se jeta aux pieds de son patron et leva ses mains jointes vers lui, suppliant d’une voix tremblante :

— Je t’en prie Léon, pardonne-moi, à présent j’ai enfin compris !

Il y eut un court instant de silence, durant lequel l’air devint lourd de sens. Le viticulteur croisa les bras. Il semblait à présent appréhender les paroles de son employé.

— … Quoi ? finit par demander Belmaison.

Bernadotte prit une grande inspiration ; on aurait dit qu’il jouait sa vie.

— C’est toi que j’aime, Léon !!!

Arno recracha son thé.

La tête de Belmaison à ce moment précis aurait probablement été la même si on lui avait dit qu’il avait failli dominer le monde dans une vie antérieure.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Allons, relève-toi !

Il attrapa son employé par le bras et le tira en l’air sans ménagement, le forçant à se remettre sur pieds. Bernadotte profita de l’élan pour agripper son patron par les épaules et ainsi le forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux rougis étaient humides et son nez s’était mis à couler.

— Au contraire, je sais très bien ce que je dis ! J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi.

— Je t’avais défendu de toucher à mes bouteilles.

— J’ai pu prendre un verre ou deux en douce pendant la dégustation, c’est vrai, mais…

— Tu n’as pas l’habitude de boire, regarde-toi !

— Je sais mais cela ne m’empêche pas d’être plus lucide que jamais ! A présent j’ai le courage de t’avouer les choses en face ! Léon, je t’aime, je t’aime ! J’étais jaloux de Désirée ! Et Désirée n’était pas plus amoureuse de toi que de moi ! Elle est bien mieux sans nous, et nous sommes mieux sans elle ! Pardonne-moi, Léon.

Belmaison se contenta d’ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson chat sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Venant de lui ! Rouge comme une tomate, il se dégagea de Bernadotte avec un faible grognement. Arno regretta l’absence de gâteau pour accompagner son thé.

— Jean-Baptiste, je… Ecoute…

Le voix du viticulteur restait ferme mais s’était indubitablement émoussée. Des larmes coulaient sans retenue sur le visage de Bernadotte. Il tenta d’encadrer le visage du viticulteur de ses mains mais ce dernier se dégagea mollement. Sa voix se réduisit à un murmure :

— Donne-moi une nouvelle chance Léon, je t’en prie… Je te ferai oublier Désirée.

— Jean-Baptiste, répondit Belmaison tout aussi bas. Tais-toi, s’il te plaît.

Il lorgna nerveusement vers Arno, dont il sembla se rappeler la présence, mais son regard n’était plus du tout aussi acéré que pendant la visite. L’occasion semblait propice pour une retraite tactique. Arno reposa maladroitement sa tasse et se leva en hâte.

— Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-il très vite. Merci pour le thé et pour la proposition, je vous promets d’y réfléchir. Bonne journée à vous !

Il dû faire un effort pour ne pas se ruer sur la porte d’entrée tandis que Bernadotte criait au désespoir : « De quelle proposition parle-t-il ? Avais-tu l’intention de me chasser et de me remplacer ?! » La réponse de Belmaison lui parvint juste au moment de franchir la porte : « Nous devons parler, toi et moi. Calmement, j’entends. Mouche-toi et prends un siège. Il reste du thé. »

Passée la porte, Arno courut vers une figure familière dressée au milieu de la cour.

— Ah, te voilà !

Les mains sur les hanches, le marquis attendit qu’Arno le rejoigne ; sa posture assurée au centre de la cour aurait pu le faire passer pour le maître des lieux. Plusieurs caisses marquées au nom du vignoble reposaient à ses pieds. Bernadotte l’avait probablement aidé à monter les caisses puis, en allant chercher Belmaison, l’avait surpris à prendre le thé avec Arno, cela suffisant à lui déclencher une crise de jalousie et à vouloir déballer son sac. Le garçon était si sensible.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans les bras de son compagnon, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits.

— Que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? demanda le marquis en refermant ses bras sur le dos d’Arno. On entend hurler Bernadotte et le Corse à trois kilomètres.

Arno relâcha un gros soupir contre l’épaule de Sade.

— Une romance tragique, j’en ai bien peur.

Il lui raconta succinctement la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Le marquis commenta d’un petit gloussement.

— Pauvre Bernadotte, cela ressemble fort à un amour à sens unique.

— Espérons que non.

— Je ne vais rien espérer pour lui, je me fiche totalement de ce bonhomme. As-tu payé ?

Le jeune homme ne commenta pas sur le fait que Sade venait pourtant de l’appeler « _pauvre_ Bernadotte ». Il se redressa et considéra un instant les caisses de vin aux pieds de Sade. Pas question de retourner s’interposer entre les deux zigotos pour leur faire avaler son chèque.

— Belmaison… Il euh, nous en fait cadeau.

Le marquis lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

— Ah oui, es-tu bien sûr de cela ? demanda-t-il en considérant le jeune homme se charger de trois caisses, posées les unes sur les autres dans un équilibre périlleux.

— Evidemment, répondit rapidement Arno en prenant la direction de l’accueil, tu me connais. Allez dépêchons-nous, prends les caisses restantes et partons !

 _Espérons que Belmaison et Bernadotte ne mettent pas le nez dehors avant un bon moment_ , pensa Arno avec un frisson d’excitation. Il se promit mentalement de rembourser le viticulteur plus tard ; sans doute que celui-ci n’apprécierait pas d’embaucher un voleur pour protéger ses affaires.

Obtempérant, Sade lâcha tout de même un ricanement évocateur.

— A tes ordres, trésor.

Une fois les caisses déposées à la voiture – par provocation, Sade avait garé la 2CV pratiquement devant le portail d’entrée –, les deux hommes repartirent à pied s’aventurer le long des chemins vallonnés. La végétation méditerranéenne étincelait de couleurs et les oiseaux piaillaient dans le ciel. Il faisait bon vivre à la campagne.

Au bout d’un moment, la proposition d’emploi de Belmaison fit surface dans la conversation.

— C’est une bonne idée, commenta Sade sans une once de sarcasme, laissant Arno totalement incrédule.

— Ça alors, moi qui pensais que l’idée même que je côtoie le Corse suffirait à te provoquer une crise d’urticaire.

— Je me méfie toujours de lui, c’est vrai. Mais à présent j’ai toute confiance en Bernadotte pour le surveiller de près, souligna Sade avec malice.

Le marquis passa alors son bras autour de celui de son compagnon, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’ils se baladaient ensemble. A ce moment, Arno se sentit bien et parfaitement à sa place.

— On dirait qu’il va pleuvoir, nota Sade en fronçant le nez. C’est le moment de tenter notre chance chez Belmaison.

— Où dans un hôtel, intervint Arno en songeant à la façon cavalière dont ils avaient quitté le domaine. Ou mieux, rentrons à Saumane.

— Ah oui, sembla se rappeler le marquis, narquois. Vu les circonstances, c’est peut-être plus sage. Très bien… Allons chercher la voiture.

Mais le temps qu’ils repartent en direction du vignoble et une averse aussi soudaine que torrentielle les avait déjà rattrapés. Le couple se mit à courir dans les chemins boueux, pratiquement à l’aveuglette. Ils empruntèrent probablement une mauvaise route dans leur précipitation, car ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au cœur même du vignoble de Belmaison.

— Là-bas ! cria Sade en désignant une bâtisse du doigt.

A travers ses cils perlés de gouttes de pluie, Arno distingua une grange en bois se dressant au milieu des vignes. Il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son compagnon si cela lui semblait réellement une bonne idée, que celui-ci s’y précipitait déjà au pas de charge. Les deux hommes se collèrent contre l’immense porte afin de se protéger au mieux de la pluie. Sade gardait ses bras croisés contre son corps et grelotait de froid. L’eau ruisselait sur son front, le long de ses cheveux et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte sous l’effort de la course. Vite, pénétrer à l’intérieur. De la grange.

Sade lui sourit gentiment et désigna du menton la chaîne qui retenait la large poignée de la porte.

— Il y a un cadenas, observa-t-il.

— Tu dis ça comme si ça posait un problème.

— Non, je dis ça comme si tu allais résoudre ce problème.

Arno rendit à Sade son regard complice et fouilla dans sa poche, à peu près certain d’y trouver de quoi l’aider dans sa noble tâche. Bingo. Si Sade ne fit pas de commentaire lorsque le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un trousseau de crochets de serrurier, son regard goguenard en disait suffisamment long. Non, décidément Unity Protect n’était pas une agence recommandable ; seulement deux petits crochets rouillés pendaient encore à la boucle de métal. Arno n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur.

— Et merde, jura-t-il en brisant un crochet dans l’épaisse serrure. Le mécanisme est plus compliqué que je ne le croyais.

— Prends ton temps, de toute façon nous sommes déjà trempés.

Hélas, la deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus couronnée de succès que la première.

— Je n’ai plus de crochet, c’est mort. Tant pis, retournons à la voiture ; comme tu le dis, nous sommes déjà trempés.

— Et ça, est-ce que ça pourrait faire l’affaire ?

Arno ouvrit de grands yeux devant l’instrument totalement improbable que Sade sortit tout à coup de sa poche de manteau : un tire-bouchon multifonction.

— Comment… Pourquoi…

— Je l’ai emprunté à la fin de la dégustation, quand tu es parti payer. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

Arno n’ayant pas plus « payé » que Sade n’avait « emprunté », il apparaissait que les deux compères tenaient plus du couple d’arnaqueurs de bas-étage, s’incrustant dans des fêtes chics pour piller les bourgeois, que des respectables parisiens de la classe supérieure s’offrant un Relais & Château. L’idée fit sourire Arno.

L’ustensile était loufoque mais comportait une lame assez fine qui pouvait effectivement faire l’affaire. Et en effet, la troisième tentative fut la bonne ; le cadenas s’ouvrit avec un petit « clic », la chaîne tomba au sol et les deux hommes s’engouffrèrent en hâte dans la grange.

Ils refermèrent les deux battants de la porte derrière eux et la pluie ne devint plus qu’une sourde mélodie assommant la grange de son rythme régulier. Arno jeta un coup d’œil circulaire. Il faisait si sombre. Heureusement, de petites baies vitrées hautes sur les murs laissaient filtrer le peu de lumière du jour. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre de la part de Belmaison et Bernadotte, l’endroit était impeccablement rangé et propre. Il n’y avait là que des outils liés à la l’entretien des vignes et la récolte du raisin. Une échelle menait à une plateforme où semblait être entreposé du foin, probablement en passe d’être bientôt utilisé pour protéger les ceps lors des gelées. 

— Est-ce que tu peux me dire en quoi un tire-bouchon aurait pu nous être utile pendant notre balade ?

— Pas pendant la balade, trésor.

Sade passa la main dans son manteau et en sortit de Dieu sait où, à nouveau sous les yeux mystifiés d’Arno, une bouteille de vin rouge.

— _Après_ la balade. Seulement, à ce stade je nous avais imaginés confortablement installés dans une luxueuse suite Louis XVI, pas dans une grange sombre et froide.

Arno haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d’œil éloquent vers l’étage d’où dépassaient des gerbes de pailles.

— Le foin est peut-être confortable, plaida-t-il avec une pauvre moue.

Les lèvres de Sade s’étirèrent en un grand sourire emplit d’amour et de malice. Il tendit sa main à Arno. Lui rendant son sourire, celui-ci la saisit et se laissa guider en haut de l’échelle. En haut, les deux hommes eurent le plaisir d’être accueillis par les volumineuses piles dorées – ou plutôt grisâtres dans la pénombre de la grange. Ils s’assirent précautionneusement dessus puis, prenant de l’aisance, finirent par s’y affaler sans plus de cérémonie et s’approchèrent plus près l’un de l’autre. Le marquis passa la bouteille à Arno en désignant l’étiquette du doigt, visiblement très content de lui.

— Ton année de naissance. Forcément un excellent millésime.

Toujours attaché aux petits détails. Arno sourit de plus belle.

— Qu’attendons-nous pour l’ouvrir ?

— C’est toi qui as le tire-bouchon.

— Oh ! C’est vrai.

Arno sortit l’ustensile qu’il avait distraitement fourré dans sa poche de manteau et ouvrit la bouteille d’une main experte. Il but une gorgée au goulot puis tendit la bouteille à Sade, qui but à son tour. L’esprit léger, les deux hommes s’allongèrent plus confortablement dans le foin, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre et la bouteille presque vide à leurs pieds. Arno lâcha un soupir de contentement.

— Si Belmaison nous voyait, ricana le marquis.

— Il t’obsède, ma parole. Tu veux qu’on lui demande de se joindre à nous ?

— Chéri, tu sais bien qu’il n’y a qu’un seul homme qui m’obsède.

Arno tourna la tête vers Sade, les yeux pétillant de malice.

— Napo…

Rapide comme un félin, Sade se hissa sur Arno et lui couvrit la bouche d’une grande main fine, faisant disparaître le sourire diabolique de son visage. Le regard brillant du marquis plongea dans les grands yeux noisettes lui faisant face.

— Et dire que nous passions une bonne soirée, dit-il d’une voix basse et rauque. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Arno lui répondit d’un coup de langue contre sa paume. Le marquis la retira sous la surprise. Une lueur amusée s’alluma dans son regard, miroir de celui d’Arno. Il vint doucement effleurer la joue du jeune homme de ses doigts.

— C’est de boire à jeun qui te rend comme ça ?

Puis, semblant se rappeler quelque chose :

— D’ailleurs, j’ai bien peur que nous devions nous passer de dîner. Je n’avais pas prévu…

— Nous nous rattraperons demain, le rassura Arno en capturant les mains de Sade dans les siennes. Et puis… là tout de suite, j’ai faim d’autre chose que de nourriture.

Ce disant, il bascula le marquis sur le côté et inversa leurs positions. Encadrant les joues du jeune homme de ses mains, Sade attira son jeune amant à lui et leurs lèvres entrèrent naturellement en contact. Un acte devenu un rituel, qu’ils connaissaient par cœur mais redécouvraient à chaque fois. Et ce qui y faisait très souvent suite l’était tout autant.

Le foin se révéla décidément très confortable.

Au petit matin, le sourd tambourinement de la pluie avait enfin cessé et les oiseaux avaient repris leurs mélopées. Les deux hommes dormaient encore profondément, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre. Leurs manteaux les recouvraient tant bien que mal, à la façon d’une couverture. Ils avaient beau s’être bien réchauffés en fin de soirée, le froid ambiant les avait vite rattrapés durant la nuit.

La parka d’Arno finit par glisser de son épaule, laissant un courant d’air titiller son cou. Il remua, cligna des yeux, où était-il ? Le foin sous son corps, le marquis contre lui. Ah oui.

Arno se redressa péniblement en position assise et étira ses bras. Il contempla avec attendrissement son amant dormir silencieusement à ses côtés puis, la mort dans l’âme, se résolut à secouer doucement son épaule.

— Sade, chuchota-t-il.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement étouffé, remua mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés.

— Donatien, appela Arno avec plus de vigueur. Nous devrions partir. Belmaison sera furieux s’il nous trouve ici.

— Hmm, raison de plus pour s’attarder…

Il bougea pour se serrer un peu plus contre Arno, mais ce dernier s’était déjà relevé et avait ramassé ses chaussures. La proposition de Belmaison était une aubaine et il n’avait pas envie de se mettre l’homme à dos et risquer de manquer cette chance. Il avait pu y réfléchir pendant la nuit, bercé de la respiration régulière de Sade, laissant s’envoler ses derniers doutes. Si même son compagnon lui donnait sa bénédiction, alors il n’allait pas se priver. L’avenir s’annonçait radieux, pour eux deux.

Sade finit par se redresser à son tour et étira paresseusement ses bras.

— J’ai hâte de prendre une douche et de me changer, déclara-t-il avec entrain.

— Et un bon café bien fort, renchérit Arno.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires puis se faufilèrent à l’extérieur, et replacèrent les chaînes et le cadenas sur la porte. Il faisait frais et l’herbe était encore humide de rosée.

— Attends, l’arrêta Sade. N’oublions pas le petit déjeuner.

Marchant entre les vignes, il s’agenouilla et commença à grappiller des grains de raisin.

— Tu as encore envie de raisin après tout ce qu’on s’est enfilé de vinasse hier ? s’insurgea Arno. On clapera à la maison.

— Quel langage ! s’amusa Sade. Ça y est, tu es fin prêt pour le travail des champs ; les paysans du coin vont t’adorer.

— Au moins je leur donnerai une bonne image de nous.

— Insinues-tu que je ne suis pas présentable, ou bien que je me comporte mal avec les gens d’ici ? Je ne sais pas quel est le pire des deux !

— Rien de tel, chéri. Juste que tu les snobes.

— J’ai le parisianisme tenace.

—C’est sans doute très lent à guérir ?

— Je peux essayer de faire un effort, pour toi. 

— Si tu veux vraiment faire un effort, commence par laisser ce raisin et mettons les voiles ! Belmaison est probablement matinal.

Il apparut que la nervosité d’Arno était justifiée ; bientôt une silhouette se dessina à contre-jour en haut du cépage, émergeant d’entre les bâtiments tel un ange exterminateur. Belmaison ou Bernadotte ?

Arno se figea instinctivement et murmura à Sade de rester accroupi. La silhouette descendit progressivement entre les vignes, devenant plus nette, puis s’immobilisa. Malgré la distance, il n’y avait pas de doute : le visage autoritaire du propriétaire était dirigé droit vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur crier quelque chose.

— C’est Belmaison ! s’écria Arno au même moment. COURS !!!!

Il attrapa le poignet de Sade pour le forcer à émerger des grappes et tous deux s’élancèrent au grand galop entre les rangs de vignes, Arno en tête.

Le viticulteur se mit à les poursuivre en aboyant des paroles incompréhensibles, accompagnées de gestes tout aussi absconds. Arno n’aurait même pas su dire si l’homme était réellement en colère ou non. Peut-être ne les avait-il pas encore reconnus, espéra-t-il, même si c’était fort peu probable. La meilleure solution était encore de s’enfuir puis de tout nier en bloc.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d’atteindre le mur isolant le domaine. Haut, mais pas insurmontable. Arno se hissa au sommet à la force de ses biceps et de ses abdominaux, en s’aidant juste d’un petit saut. Le cépage s’offrit à lui, de Belmaison descendant le dénivelé au pas de course jusqu’à Sade atteignant à son tour le pied du mur, complètement essoufflé. Dans le petit coin de sa tête resté lucide malgré la décharge d’adrénaline, Arno nota de proposer à Sade d’aller courir avec lui un jour. Non, pas lui proposer, l’obliger.

— Vite, il se rapproche ! lança Arno à son compagnon.

Mais en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le viticulteur furieux, une idée lui vint à l’esprit. Une inspiration fulgurante qu’il n’aurait l’occasion de dire qu’une fois dans sa vie. Les conséquences en seraient dramatiques, mais l’occasion était trop belle. Il plaça ses mains de part et d’autre de sa bouche pour porter sa voix et cria du plus fort qu’il put :

— NABOT LEON !!!

Sade leva vers lui un visage pétri à la fois de surprise, d’admiration et de tendresse. Des étoiles brillaient littéralement dans ses yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées. Estomaqué, Belmaison s’était immobilisé au milieu du champ, bouche grande ouverte et mains sur les hanches. Arno voulait mourir. Il avait littéralement sacrifié un emploi de rêve pour un calembour moisi, tout ça pour impressionner Sade.

— Ô, toi, toi, mon chéri, mon âme, mon Chardonnay, mon…

– Attrape ma main !

Sade n’eut pas besoin de se l’entendre dire deux fois. Aidé par son partenaire, il se hissa à son tour à cheval sur le mur puis tous deux disparurent de l’autre côté. Ils coururent en longeant le mur jusqu’à la voiture qui, miraculeusement, trônait toujours devant l’entrée du château. Arno prit tout de même une seconde pour jeter un œil dans le coffre : les caisses de vin étaient toujours là, pleines. Ça aurait été trop bête. Il s’installa en vitesse côté passager et Sade démarra la petite auto en trombe, accompagnant leur sortie de joyeux coups de klaxon.

— C’est fichu pour Belmaison, se lamenta Arno en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre, il ne voudra jamais m’engager après ce que nous avons fait.

— A cause de quoi exactement, je ne te suis pas ? Des bouteilles que nous avons volées, de l’entrée par effraction dans sa grange, ou de la magistrale insulte que tu viens de lui lancer ?

— Ce n’est pas drôle, bouda Arno. Je te signale que c’était pour nous deux que je voulais accepter de travailler pour lui.

Sade posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

— Je le sais bien, mon cœur, dit-il avec douceur. Il y aura d’autres occasions. Ça en valait la peine, non ?

En regardant par la vitre les derniers hectares du domaine de Fontainebleau disparaître derrière eux, Arno songea au week-end qu’ils avaient passé. Un petit rire passa ses lèvres. 

— Oui, ça en valait la peine.

Son compagnon lui sourit en retour, rayonnant. Arno couvrit la main de Sade de la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

— Allez, conclut doucement le marquis, rentrons chez nous.

Chez eux.

Heureux, Arno appuya sa tête sur l’épaule de son compagnon, et tranquillement regarda défiler le paysage qui se découpait dans la lumière du matin.

****

— Dépêchons-nous, nous allons manquer le train ! Tu as sorti la voiture ?

— Elle est garée juste devant la porte. Rappelle-moi qui a voulu traîner au lit ?

— C’est à cause de tes crêpes… Jure-moi que c’est toi qui les as faites.

— Arno. J’avais décidé de te retenir, mais finalement c’est plutôt à grands coups de pied au derrière que je vais te chasser d’ici !

— Je t’aime aussi. Tu veux bien descendre mes bagages ?

Avec un soupir affecté, le marquis attrapa le lourd sac de voyage d’Arno et le traîna jusqu’au couloir. Resté seul dans la chambre, le jeune homme acheva de s’habiller sans grande hâte. Après une semaine de congés passés en compagnie du marquis, il était temps de retourner gagner son pain à Paris. Au fond, se dit Arno en enroulant son écharpe autour du cou, pourquoi ne pas le rater, ce train ?

— Hem.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Dans l’encadrure se tenait le majordome de Sade, vieil homme mince et discret. Sans même demander la permission, il entra dans la chambre, tendit une lettre à son jeune patron et repartit aussitôt sans un mot.

Arno baissa les yeux. Sur l’enveloppe qu’il tenait entre ses mains, un nom à la fois étranger et familier :

 _« Monsieur Arno de Sade_. »

Troublé, le jeune homme l’ouvrit en hâte et extirpa une feuille pliée en deux, couverte d’une écriture fine et assurée, quoique peu gracieuse.

_« Mon ami,_

_Pardonnez-moi pour avoir été si long à vous écrire. La semaine qui s’est écoulée m’a été nécessaire pour réfléchir. Je vous prie de m’excuser pour la scène que vous avez eu à subir samedi dernier, lors de notre petite discussion au château. J’en suis encore honteux. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, monsieur Bernadotte est quelque peu à fleur de peau... Mais ce n’est certes pas l’objet de cette missive._

_Je vais être bref : la proposition tient toujours, plus que jamais. Je compte relever ce cher Jean-Baptiste de certaines de ces tâches. Pas d’inquiétude, il s’agit juste de l’empêcher de se tuer au travail. Il m’est très précieux, vous savez. Voilà que je dérive encore ; il est préférable de me taire. Je vous en prie, prenez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition et contactez-moi afin de discuter plus précisément de tous les détails._

_Quant aux bouteilles… je vous les offre de bonne grâce. Voyez cela comme un gage de ma sincérité._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_~~nabot~~ Léon Belmaison _

_PS : Je vous aurais hébergé au château avec plaisir si vous me l’aviez demandé. Je compte bien vous y inviter à dîner très bientôt, vous et votre « père ».»_

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Arno. Il continua de fixer la lettre bêtement quelques instants, puis leva les yeux vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. La froide lumière du début d’automne lui parut soudainement très chaleureuse, et les couleurs des arbres plus chatoyantes que jamais.

— Tu sais que tu vas vraiment finir par le rater, ce train, avertit le marquis qui réapparut dans l’encadrure de la porte, le souffle court.

— Tu peux remonter mes valises.

Sade souffla avec emphase. Remarquant la lettre dans les mains d’Arno, il s’approcha avec curiosité et lut par-dessus l’épaule de son compagnon.

— Devrions-nous déguster une de ses bouteilles en son honneur ? s’enquit solennellement le marquis à la fin de sa lecture.

Arno ne répondit pas. Il lâcha négligemment la lettre et, se retournant, passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Automatiquement Sade vient poser les mains sur sa taille.

— Deuxième round ? proposa le jeune homme, malicieux.

Sade fronça un sourcil, perplexe.

— Mais il n’y a même pas eu de premier round.

— Je te parle de crêpes.

— Où avais-je la tête, railla Sade en roulant les yeux. Donne-moi quelques heures, le temps de refaire de la pâte.

— Laisse le majordome s’en charger et faisons l’amour pendant ce temps-là.

— Voilà qui est parlé, mon cœur… Mais attends, j’ai une idée encore meilleure.

— Une meilleure idée que de s’envoyer en l’air ? ricana-t-il. Toi ? On aura tout vu.

— Et si sous préparions nous-mêmes une plâtrée de crêpes et allions les partager avec les gens du village ?

— Donatien, c’est une idée fantastique ! s’exclama Arno, ravi.

— Après tout, maintenant que tu vas être là à temps plein, autant t’introduire correctement à eux.

— M’introduire en tant que… ? Ton fils chéri ? le taquina Arno.

Sade secoua la tête. Il fit mine de réfléchir :

— Mon… partenaire ? …Fiancé ?

Le cœur d’Arno manqua un battement.

— Fiancé ?

— Monsieur Arno de Sade ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

Il fit un signe du menton vers la lettre tombée au sol et reprit d’un ton fataliste :

— J’ai bien peur que ce soit d’ores et déjà ton nom officiel.

Souriant, Arno vint affectueusement frotter son nez contre celui du marquis.

— J’aime assez, je dois dire… « Arno de Sade ».

Il essaya à nouveau le nom, en appréciant la saveur contre son palais. Encore, puis encore, en employant différentes intonations. Sade finit par le faire taire d’un baiser. Un baiser prouvant que malgré son ton léger, le marquis était tout autant touché par ses propres paroles. Un baiser bien plus doux et précieux que tous les meilleurs vins de Provence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P'tites illus faites par moi :)


End file.
